Brukselka? Nie Bruksela
Totalna porażka : Wielki Wyścig - odcinek 6 Don: '''W poprzednim odcinku Wielkiego Wyścigu . Zrobiliśmy sobie mini olimpiadę w Grecji na starej arenie. Zawodnicy Biegali lub strzelali . Dzięki bebłędnemu strzałowi Dawn i Lindsay wygrały. Staci i Zelda były ostatnie , ale nadal walczą , bo to był etap bez eliminacji . A czy dziś taki będzie? Oglądajcie Wielki Wyścig! (czołówka) '''Don: '''Wczorajsza strefa luzu to dziś linia startu , więc zaczynają zwyciężczynie Dawn i Lindsay (Dawn nacisneła Donboxa) '''Dawn: '''Lecimy do Brukseli w Belgii. '''Lindsay: '''Do brukselki '''Dawn: '''Brukseli! Biegniemy bo są dwa samoloty '''Lindsay: '''Ale mamy bilet pierwszą klasą '''Dawn: '''No tak '''Don: '''Samlot pierwszy poleci z ośmioma pierwszymi szczęśliwcami , a drugi poleci dopiero za pół godziny (wszyscy złapali wskazówki i pobiegli ) (przy samolocie) (Dawn i Lindsay - Aktualnie 1 miejsce) '''Dawn: '''Szybko! (Sky i Tony - Aktualnie 2 miejsce) '''Tony: '''Lecimy! '''Sky: '''Pędem kochanie (Eva i Brad - Aktualnie 3 miejsce) '''Brad: '''Daliśmy radę! '''Eva: '''Szybko! W końcu musimy być pierwsi! (Cameron i Camilla - Aktualnie 4 miejsce ) '''Cameron: '''Jejku! '''Camilla: '''Widzisz! Jesteśmy mocni chodź! (Sugar i Ralph - Aktualnie 5 miejsce) '''Sugar: '''Dzięki mnie jesteśmy w pierwszym locie! '''Ralph: '''Bo obiecałem ci pączki , kupie ci je za pierwsze miejsce '''Sugar: '''CO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Ralph: '''To! już mnie nie będziesz wykorzystywać (Scarlett i Terry - Aktualnie 6 miejsce) '''Scarlett: '''Szybcy są '''Terry: '''Ale się kłócą i my to wykorzystamy! (Jasmine i Shawn - Aktualnie 7 miejsce) '''Shawn: '''Dawaj Jas! '''Jasmine: '''Szkoda że nie pierwszą klasą :( (Zoey i Mike - Aktualnie 8 miejsce ) '''Mike: '''Zdążyliśmy! '''Zoey: '''Jak chcesz to potrafisz ( Mike przyjrzał się Dawn jak wchodziła do Pierwszej klasy) '''Zoey:(p.z.) Szczęścia , ale po wyścigu Mike: Ja i Dawn? Nie! Zoey: Widziałam jak na nią patrzysz. Teraz jesteś singlem więc... Mike: Nie przypominaj mi :( (samolot odleciał ) (Owen i Sam - Aktualnie 9 miejsce ) Owen:(p.z.) Kurde Sam: Do drugiego samolotu! (Gwen i Ennui / Heather i Alejandro - Aktualnie 10/11 miejsce ) Alejandro: '''No to idziemy do Dwójki sojusznicy '''Ennui: '''Chodźmy '''Heather(p.z.) HAHAHAHAHA! Co za frajerzy! Alejandro: Nom Gwen:(p.z.) Nadal mnie nie przekonali Ennui: Spoko Gwen Gwen: Ennui widze nowe słowo w twoich ustach :) Ennui:Nom (Amy i Samey - Aktualnie 12 miejsce) Amy : '''Za wolno! '''Samey: '''Trudno no to dwójka '''Amy:(sama w p.z.) Jak ja jej niecierpie ! kiedy się z nią pogodziłam zrobiła się leniwa! Cośjej powiem , ale potem bo przegramy wyścig! (B i Z - Aktualnie 13 miejsce) ( Poszli do dwójki ) (Ezekiel i Beardo - Aktualnie 14 miejsce ) Ezekiel: '''Kto da czadu! '''Beardo : MY!!!! Ezekiel: '''WOOOOO!!!!!!!! (POSZLI DO SAMOLOTU NR 2) (Dave i Charlie - Aktualnie 15 miejsce) '''Charlie: '''Ech! chodź do drugiego '''Charlie:(p.z.) Dziś ja rządze , a ty nie łazisz za Sky! Dave: Ja nie... Charlie: Cicho! Jak się na nią spojrzysz to rezygnuje z wyścigu bo to nie ma sensu! Dave: Okej! (Staci i Zelda - Aktualnie 16 miejsce) Zelda: 'Dziś wygramy! '''Staci:'Woo! '''Staci:(p.z.) Martwie się bo za dwa dni wszystko zapomne. Zelda: Jakoś to będzie! (Samolot nr 1 wylądował , a nr 2 dopiero wyleciał , pierwsi przy wskazówce byli Cameron i Camilla ) (Cameron i Camilla - Aktualnie 1 miejsce) Cameron: Zadanie wspólne . Zbiór grzybów Camilla: Super! Kocham cię Don: Tia! W tym zadaniu uczestnicy muszą zebrać kosz grzybów , byle by jadalnych , bo połowa jest trująca . Potem muszą wybiec i na końcu lasu poprosić tego mieszkańca o wskazówke. Wyda on ją jak zobaczy w koszu same jadalne grzyby. I uwaga na strażnika . Wynająłem go by było trudniej . Jak zobaczy że ktoś zbiera grzyby wsadzi go do aresztu na godzinę . Trzeba się kryć (Eva i Brad - Aktualnie 2 miejsce) Brad: Wyprzedzają nas kujony Eva: Zbieraj te grzyby! Eva:(p.z.) Zmotywowałam się! Teraz tylko top 3! Cameron:(p.z.) Zadania w tym show są dla nas super! Znam się na grzybach Camilla: Tak jak ja Mike: Siema blondynki może sojusz? Dawn: Same damy radę(poszły) Zoey(p.z.) Ha ! Dała ci kosza! Mike: Zoey skończ proszę ( Eva i Brad nazbierali grzybów i poszli na koniec lasu , a Ralph i Sugar stamtąd wrócili ) Ralph: Mówiłem że zbieranie jak leci nic nie da! Scarlett:(szeptem) Teraz? Terry: Nom Scarlett: Sugar miałaś fajny pomysł Terry: Troche tępy plan Ralph: Ha! Widzisz! Sugar: Scarlett jest mądra i poparła mój plan! Ralph: No i co?! Będziemy teraz latać z tymi koszami?! (Koleżanki spod celi się ulotniły , a Sugar i Ralpha z koszykiem zobaczył leśniczy bo tak się darli i ich zamknął) Ralph: Brawo! Sugar: Cicho! (Przyleciał drugi samolot, a Eva i Brad dostali już wskazówkę ) Brad: Strzelanie na oślep to był super pomysł Eva: Bo mój frajerze! Brad:( sam w p.z.) Kurcze! Eva jest super chyba się zakochałem . Może po etapie jej powiem Eva: Działaj lub patrz . Oferta spejalna? Don: W tym zadaniu uczestnik który nie rysował sfinksa w egipcie , teraz musi sprzedać wszystkie grzyby z kosza , a potem zawodnicy muszą dobiec do strefy luzu. Brad: No to moja kolej! (Areszt , poza Rodzeństwem trafili tu też Goci i Antagoniści , bo ci drudzy wystawili tych pierwszych i sami dali się złapać) Gwen: Mogłam się domyślić że nas oszukacie Heather: Cicho! I tak musimy tu razem spędzić godzine , a jeszcze tamci się kłócą (Owen i Sam - Aktualnie 2 miejsce) Sam: Super! Sprzedarz! OWEN! (Owen jadł grzyba) Owen: Co? Sam:'''Który to ? '''Owen: Piąty Sam: Dobra! Trudno ide sprzedawać (Brad już skończył) Eva: Biegniemy! Don: O no prosze, Eva i Brad jesteście tu pierwsi! Eva: Ekstra! ( Ciesząc się przypadkiem walnęła Brada ) Eva: Ha! Ale dostałes! Brad:(sam w p.z.) Jutro jej powiem . Teraz muszę przyłożyć lód. Don: Pierwsze miejsce zajęte ! Wszyscy poza tymi w areszcie już sprzedają (miejsca 2-13) Tony: Uda ci się Sky! Amy: Samey szybciej! Amy( sama w p.z.) Nic jej nie powiem! Samey: Już! Amy: Serio ? Super Sam: Skończyłem chodź Owen! Don: No i Bliźniaczki na drugim , a oto i Owen i Sam. Was czeka 20-minutowa kara za te pięć grzybów które zjadł Owen Sam: No nie stary! Don: Już przybiegli Cameron i Camilla - miejsce 3 (pocałowali się , a kolejne pary kończyły zadanie) - 4 miejsce - Blondynki - 5 miejsce - Para Mike: Całkiem nieźle Lindsay(p.z.): Dawn , Mike chyba na ciebie leci! Dawn: No coś ty (zarmieniła się) - 6 miejce - Kumple Charlie:(p.z.) Dzięki mnie wyszliśmy na prostą Dave: Tia! - 7 miejsce - Koleżanki spod celi - 8 miejsce - Para sportowców - 9 miejsce - Survivalowcy - 10 miejsce - Luzerzy - 11 miejsce - Milczki - 12 miejsce - Matka i córka Don: Koniec kary gamerzy miejsce 13 Owen:( p.z.) Woo-hoo! Sam: Owen tu nie ma się z czego cieszyć (Trzy ostatnie pary wyszły z aresztu i teraz sprzedają grzyby) Gwen: Już po was ! Alejandro: Jeszcze zobaczymy! (Oboje sprzedali w tym samym czasie i ruszyli , a Ralph skończył trochę później) Sugar: Co tak długo? Ralph: Lecimy Don: No proszę Goci i Antagoniści idą łeb w łeb , a Rodzeństwo jest w tyle ( Nagle Ennui podstawia haka Heather i Alejandro , ale oni za chwile wstają i dogania ich Rodzeństwo) Don: Goci na czternastym! Gwen:(p.z.) Ennui to było super! Ennui:Wiem!' Don: A na piętnastym ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... Sugar i Ralph!!!!!!! Sugar: Tak! Heather: NIE!!!!!!!!!!!! Don: Tak! Antagoniści jesteście tu ostatni i wypadacie Antagoniści: Grrrrr!!!! (Widać sceny z wyścigu z Heather i Alejandro z muzyczką TD w tle) Don: Czwarta para odpadła ! Zostało piętnaście! Kto będzie następny? Oglądajcie Wielki Wyścig! (uśmieszek Dona) Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Wielki Wyścig - Odcinki